I Trust You
by NinjaGrapeTurtle
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Just a fluffy cute one of them, the first time Alec stays over (no nsfw) and they have dinner and watch a film in Magnus' apartment.


**Hello everyone! So I am just starting to get back into writing and I asked a few of my followers on Tumblr to submit prompts to me to help ease me back into things and this is one of them! No flames but I would love any constructive criticism you may have! It has been a couple years so I know there's something!**

 **And if you want to send me any prompts feel free to! Either here or at my tumblr: aleccbane!**

 **Prompt from Tumblr: Just a fluffy cute one of them, the first time Alec stays over (no nsfw) and they have dinner and watch a film in Magnus' apartment.**

* * *

Alec gave Magnus a small smile as the warlock opened the door to his apartment.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed as he took the Shadowhunter's hand and pulled him into the apartment. "I am so glad you came. It's been too long."

Alec gave his boyfriend a strange look as he shut the door behind him. "Magnus, we saw each other yesterday."

"Yes but do you understand how long that is in 'warlock years'?" Magnus asked him, still holding the younger man's hand.

Alec only snorted at that, shaking his head. "No. How long, Magnus?"

Magnus simply tugged the younger man closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leaned closer and whispered, "Too long." He then kissed Alec for a few seconds before pulling away.

Alec was now blushing profusely. A few months ago, he would have quickly pulled away and made up an excuse as to why he had to go. However, that was before he had met Magnus and started to get to know him. That still didn't make touching, much less kissing, any less awkward for him. Alec wasn't used to showing any kind of emotion or sign of affection to anyone, Isabelle, Max and Jace aside. So after Magnus had kissed him, he was reduced to a stuttering mess.

"W-well I…uh… I mean that… that is…"

Magnus only chuckled as he kissed the Shadowhunter once more, this time on the cheek. "Oh do relax, Alexander." He pulled away and walked into the kitchen. "Honestly. You act as though we haven't kissed before."

Alec took a deep breath, calming his racing heart down with an awkward laugh. "Sorry about that, Magnus. It's all still pretty new to me. I mean the whole affection and having a boyfriend thing." The blue-eyed boy shoved one hand into his jeans pocket as he ran the other through his hair.

Magnus beamed at him from his spot in the kitchen. "Hey, you admitted that I was your boyfriend. That's a start, dear."

Alec ducked his head down again, hiding a shy smile from the older man. Terms of endearment were another thing to get used to. The nephilim looked back up at his boyfriend who was putting something into the oven. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stepped forward.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Magnus only shook his head in response as he handed Alec one of his famous concoctions. "There's actually nothing left to do. Just make yourself at home, love. Dinner should be ready in half an hour."

Alec accepted the drink but stayed standing. Magnus only chuckled at him and took his hand. The warlock led him over to the couch in the living room and they both settled down on it. Magnus did not release Alec's hand however which caused the still lingering blush on Alec's cheeks to deepen just a little more.

"So, Alexander," Magnus began as he took a drink from his own glass. "How are the things at the institute?"

Alec raised an eyebrow at the downworlder in slight surprise. "You really want to know about what's been going on in the lives of a bunch of shadowhunters and their damsel in distress vampire?"

Magnus snorted at Alec's comment. "Not really, no. I just thought I would try and make an effort to be interested in your little 'Charlie's Angels squad'."

"Charlie's Angels?" Alec questioned as he leaned back on the couch.

Magnus blinked at him and shook his head in disbelief. "Don't tell me you've never heard of Charlie's Angels!"

When the nephilim shook his head, the warlock stood up and walked over to the T.V. set on the other side of the room. Selecting a movie from the shelf the down worlder turned to face his boyfriend. "Oh we have so much to teach you, my dear Alexander."

Alec wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not but he did not have a chance to question the older man as the movie began and he was 'sshed' repeatedly. The only time Magnus allowed any interruptions at all was when the timer went off on the oven. After pulling dinner from the oven, both men settled back onto the couch to finish the movie.

Later on that night, the two men had made their way through about three movies when Magnus began to notice that Alec was starting to nod off. The warlock smiled fondly at the sight of his boyfriend's sleepy blue eyes trying to stay open and how the nephilim fought off a series of yawns. Magnus wanted nothing more in that moment then to reach over and tug the shadow hunter into his side and hold him while he slept. Sappy as that sounded.

Magnus hesitated though on the simple fact that, Alec still shied away from even the smallest of touches. He wasn't big on displays of affections to begin with and, as much as Magnus wanted to kiss him and hug him whenever he could, he also didn't want to push Alec into anything he wasn't comfortable with.

Alec glanced over at Magnus a little when he saw him move his arm. He became slightly confused when a look of defeat spread across the downworlder's face and he dropped his arm. Alec began to wonder what was wrong with his boyfriend when he repeated the same motion. This time his arm came closer towards Alec. At the last second though, Magnus dropped his arm away again.

Sudden understanding dawned on Alec as he realized what was going on. Magnus wanted to cuddle. He wanted to cuddle with Alec but he was trying to respect Alec's space at the same time. A feeling of warmth at that thought spread throughout Alec. This man, who was used to being affectionate in any of his past relationships was being far more patient with Alec than anyone else had ever really been willing to. Magnus knew Alec was hesitant to let people in out of fear of getting to close and eventually, possibly being hurt. Still he went along with it because he cared about the younger man. That thought was also enough to make the nephilim feel a twinge of guilt.

Magnus had been nothing but patient with him since their whole relationship began. Between Alec's hesitancy to tell his friends or family about them and wanting to take things slow, Alec wasn't sure why Magnus stuck around. Glancing back at the sullen look on Magnus' face, Alec made a decision that he honestly felt he couldn't regret. Scooting closer to the warlock, Alec took the older man's arm and lifted it over his shoulders, wrapping it around him. Alec leaned into the body next to him and laid his head on Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus jerked his head up in surprise when he felt Alec scoot closer to him and curl into his side. The downworlder looked down at the blue-eyed boy in confusion when he turned to look at him.

"Alec?" He questioned, not really sure what to say.

Alec just smiled shyly at him and leaned his head forward to kiss Magnus on the cheek. "I trust you." Was the only reply he offered before dropping his head back down onto Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus only stared at him in shock for a few more seconds before a giant smile broke out on his face. Leaning down he placed a kiss on Alec's temple and tightened his arm around the younger man's waist. Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
